Arbiter
Introduction 'Arbiter' is one of many warforged manufactured by the ancient dwarven artificers in hope of securing victory in the upcoming war on the menace of 'Thiii'. History Unlike many of his contemporary metal brethren, 'Arbiter' was meant to serve as a prototype for the series of 'command units' of sorts, a 'caste' of intermediaries between living and forged of the dwarven chain of command. While the abovementioned series had its own limited production run the prototypes themselves were shelved because of a number of 'quirks' of theirs, quirks which were deemed too 'disruptive'... for prolonged military use. Those included: the ability to defy orders and adapt greatly based on the accrued experiences... plus a few better left off unmentioned. After the great vaults opened the prototypes adapted, with some difficulties, to the realm not engulfed in war. As such most of them found themselves employing both martial and crafting expertise wherever demand for such existed. Arbiter in particular ended up briefly tied in the arena combat before deciding to venture forth for more profitable business. Appearance Arbiter's 'prototype' status is clearly recognizable even by the tech savvy folk of todays as his outer design clearly stands out from the 'average' warforged, resembling more of an elaborate suit of heavy armor powered by the arcane radiation sometimes leaking from within than a humanoid-esque figure of 'production models'. Personality Arbiter's personality is that of a paragon of law and justice as envisioned at the time of his creation by dwarven and gnomish minds - or at least... that was the plan. Unknowingly to the rest of the crafting staff one of the artificers (a DAMN GNOME) decided to implant a number of additional 'imprints' inside the forged's arcane circuits which more often than not result in the forged 'glitching out' at the least opportune moments. The glitch's result range from relatively harmless, if many a time comical, to those bordering on psychosis. On the other hand Arbiter's core behavioral patterns spur him towards collection of whatever resources are required for prolonged military campaigns which might as well be approximated, in mortal terms, as ... greed - dwarves are to blame in this case. Friends/Allies Shin - recruited Arbiter into Falador's would-be secret service. Menroh - co-founder of the Iron Wing mercenary company Everyman - fellow warforged, currently recruited into Iron Wing Company Tessy - human tinker, also an Iron Wing Company recruit Enemies Arbiter grew to revile undead. Mostly of it not being quite uncommon for them to possess a vast array of abilities capable of bypassing his otherwise superb defenses. Aspirations For the time's being Arbiter seeks to fulfill his initial purpose - to command a veritable warforged legion of his own... however with the dwarven chain of command being long-dead and lack of supplies and manpower this may prove to be quite a challenge. As it is this purpose is being partway realized by the virtue of co-commanding the newly founded Iron Wing mercenary company. Char log (33 rp left) Category:Old Lore